


Speechless

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Some mostly PWP about Sara's clumsiness accidentally getting Tiran Kandros and Sara Ryder trapped in a storage closet together.





	Speechless

“Shit Sara, don’t let that door close!” Sara clumsily tripped over the small box that was keeping the doors from automatically shutting. She proceeded to fall face first right into Tiran’s back as he rummaged through the supply closet.

He turned around as she brushed herself off and made a sheepish apology. “So why wasn’t I supposed to let that close?” 

Tiran just shook his head and attempted to open the door. It made a whirring noise but the doors remained tightly shut. “The mechanism on the lock is broken. We’ve been trying to get Tann to fix it but you know how that goes,” he said with an eye-roll and a defeated tone. “I’ll send for someone to fix it but we might be stuck here for a while. Our mechanics are spread pretty thin these days.”

Sara nervously fussed with her hair and looked up at her turian boyfriend with a conciliatory smile. “I mean if we’ve got time alone together, we may as well make the best of it.” 

His mandibles flared slightly and he placed his hand at the base of her neck. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“That’s not a complaint is it?” She said haughtily. 

“You know it’s not. But what happens if you and I are in the middle of something and the mechanic shows up to fix the door and he catches us in the act?” Tiran could feel warmth growing from his neck and up towards his face.

“We invite him to join in?” she suggested as she was barely able to contain her giggles.

“What the hell, Sara,” he said incredulously. “You need to stop watching those damn Fornax vids.” 

“We don’t get that much alone time, what else am I supposed to do to pass the time?” There was a look in her eye that showed that despite her joking tone, she was hiding her sadness about how little time she’d had with him lately.

Tiran tilted his head down towards hers. “I suppose that’s true. We should probably take advantage of whatever time we do have,” he said pensively. He drew her face up to kiss her softly. 

Sara could never get over just how good his textured turian lips felt against her soft skin. Her tongue slid into his mouth, tasting him hungrily. He pulled her in close and resisted the urge to use his sharp talons to tear her clothes right off of her. They did need to at least be able to feign decency once they were rescued from their small prison however. He kissed his way down her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. He was just careful enough not to draw blood and Sara gasped at the sensation.

She began to unclasp his armor and made sure to set it against the wall quietly. She was scared that if they made too much of a commotion, it might tip off a well meaning passer by to their predicament and they might be freed sooner than they’d like. 

There wasn’t much room to maneuver in the cramped closet and Tiran looked around for a surface they might be able to use as a makeshift bed. When he couldn’t find one he hastily removed Sara’s shirt and tugged down her pants and wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up with one arm. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her against the wall. 

“This is going to have to do,” he said gruffly. His erection was pressed against her and he could feel the heat from her body radiating against him. 

“Dammit Tiran, I need you to fuck me right now.” She whispered the words with an urgency that only made him desire her even more. She gripped the small grooves that ran down his spine and pressed her fingertips into his tough hide. He let out a subvocal growl as she bucked her hips against him. 

She kissed him hard and he let his free hand reach up to squeeze one of her breasts. The tip of his talon grazed over her and she sighed helplessly. He hoisted her up slightly higher so he could suck on her hard pink nipple. She was in agony and she tightened her grip on his waist with her legs, “Please fuck me, Tiran. I need you.” 

“I love when you beg for me,” he growled. It was getting tough to resist her and knowing that time wasn’t on their side, he knew he couldn’t tease her for much longer. He lowered her back down until the tip of his cock was right beneath her opening. 

Slowly she lowered herself down onto him until he filled her. She closed her eyes as she adjusted to his girth. She moaned as he pushed her body against the wall and began thrusting into her. The ridges and rounded spurs on his cock rubbed against all the right places inside of her and she instinctively guided him to the pace she needed.

He felt just how warm and slick she was inside and his body craved hers even more. He was now slamming into her roughly and Sara was holding back from screaming. She loved that he had gotten over the fear of having to be gentle with such a small human and he loved that she could take everything he was giving her. 

Sara was squeezing his waist with her legs as tightly as she could as she felt herself building towards release. She didn’t need to say another word, Tiran knew her body well enough now that he knew what she needed. He fucked her deep and hard and allowed his hand to return to her breasts. He pinched and gently tugged on her swollen skin and she cried out his name. She realized what she had done and he gave her a look warning her to be quiet. She bit her lip hard as she rode him to orgasm, his hands still toying with her soft flesh. 

The waves erupted through her body like a volcano and she could barely hold on to him anymore. Her legs felt weak and her arms were clinging to him for purchase. Tiran once again pressed her against the wall and relentlessly thrust in and out of her. Even after her pleasure subsided she had no desire for him to stop. She felt the subvocal rumble that always preceded his release and she squeezed down on him as he kept his rhythm going.

It was enough to send him over the edge and he groaned as he came. He could feel his entire body pulsing as an almost electric feeling shot through him. He finally set her down gently and he nearly collapsed on top of her. The two of them were panting and Sara looked up at him rather pleased with herself. He kissed his mandibles and she nuzzled her lovingly as the two of them basked in the afterglow. 

“Think anybody heard us,” he asked somewhat facetiously. He had a feeling they’d been a bit louder than they’d meant to be.

“What? No! I mean I don’t think so.” She was stammering and trying to dress herself as quickly as she could. All of a sudden she felt bashful about the possibility that someone might have reported them to the Nexus authorities. She was the Pathfinder and he was in charge of the militia, surely they wouldn’t be in too much trouble. 

Tiran struggled to get his armor back on in such close quarters but he finally managed right before they heard a sound at the door. 

After a couple knocks they heard a human voice say “Hey, I’m the mechanic here to fix the door. I came as quick as I could.”

“So did we,” Sara mumbled and Tiran shot her a look. “I mean, yeah! There’s two of us in here. Thanks for coming to get us.” 

“Heard you guys were really trying to bust that door down. There were reports of a lot of pounding going on from inside.” 

Sara stifled every urge to respond with a pithy one liner, but her embarrassment trumped her never ending desire to crack wise. 

Tiran shook his head and placed his hand on Sara’s shoulder and hung his head. “Yeah we were...trying to fix it ourselves.” 

Suddenly the door opened and the man stood there with folded arms and wry smile. He saw Sara’s tousled hair and disheveled clothes and Tiran’s armor that looked as though it wasn’t quite secured properly. 

“Mmmhmm, it sure looks like you did. Maybe next time I have something to fix, I’ll try the techniques you guys were using.” He gave them a knowing look before turning to walk away, leaving Tiran and Sara side by side blushing, utterly speechless.


End file.
